


Lover

by louvacadoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Harry, Closeted Louis, Coming Out, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvacadoharry/pseuds/louvacadoharry
Summary: Where Harry Styles, a judge on the X-Factor UK and Louis Tomlinson, a contestant, decide to not give any fucks anymore and tell the world their secret, and also end Simon.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i know this was supposed to be a whole ass fic but i dont feel like it. hope you enjoy! there will homophobic slurs and gun violence.   
> all the love,  
> V xx

To say they were tired of being in the closet was an understatement. They were fucking done. And this lead them to the decision that on the day of the final, they will reveal Simon's secret and their relationship. Harry told Louis not to, but he didn't care about losing or winning. He only wanted to end Simon's career, and that's exactly what they were about to do. 

"Are you sure about this Louis?" Niall asked from beside Louis.

"Think it over, Lou." Zayn said, from beside Niall.

"Niall, Zayn, i have had enough of his bullshit. I go on stage in 10 minutes. Where's Liam?" Louis asks.

"He's on his way. Got stuck with his work." Zayn said.

"Hi, baby. Are you nervous?" Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist from behind, kissing him on the cheek.

"Not really. Just excited to see the crowd's reaction when we're done." Louis laughs.

"Me too. But are you sure you wanna do this?" Harry asks and Louis nods. 

"Harry, on in 10." A boy says and Harry nods.

"Good luck, baby. I love you." Harry smiles.

"I love you too. It's gonna be okay." Louis says. Harry kisses Louis' temple and leaves. 

Louis breathes out, getting ready for his performace. He was the last act. 

"Welcome back to the X-Factor UK finale! Every contestant is waiting for the results. The last act, from Harry's team. Please welcome, Louis Tomlinson!!" Dermot announces.

"Hi Louis!" Demi says. 

"Hi." Louis smiles.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"Kind of." Louis answers, looking at harry. 

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

The music starts. 

**We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?**

Louis sings gracefully with a smile on his face. 

**Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my lover**

He smiles at Harry, Harry smiling back brightly. 

**We could let our friends crash in the living room**   
**This is our place, we make the call**   
**And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you**   
**I've loved you since this summer now, honey, but I want 'em all**

He changes the lyrics and feels Simon glaring at him. He whispers something in Harry's ear, Harry just smirking back. 

**Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue  
All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover**

Harry gets up, demi patting him on the back. Simon just looks confused as the crowd screams. They're going against the rules but none of them cared.

**Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover**

They both finish, looking at each other, smiles brighter than the lights. 

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Simon shouts, standing up. 

"Hello everyone. We have something to tell you." Harry says as the Harry's bodyguards hold Simon back.

"As you all have noticed, me and Louis are infact dating. But Mr. Simon Cowell was against that. Even when i was in a band with my 3 wonderful friends, he didn't let any of us express our true selves." Harry speaks.

"So, here we are, telling you all, we are together and very happy. Simon called us into his office and forcefully made us sign contracts about having fake girlfriends. So, for the past year, all the girls Harry's been seen with are all Simon's doings. We met before this show started 6 months ago." Louis completes. 

"And we started dating 2 months after we met. Simon found out and made us sign contracts." Harry says.

"What proof do you have that i did it?!" Simon shouts again.

"Niall, Zayn." Harry motions for them to come on stage. 

"We have the contracts here." Zayn says, holding up a bunch of papers.

"And you want us to believe that these are real?" Simon says.

"Yes actually Simon. You have signed here." Harry says, smirking.

"The contract between Simon, Harry and Louis states that they are not allowed to come out before 3 years and that their phones will be tracked. By signing this contract all three, Simon Cowell, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson agree to not come out until the agreement ends. They also agree to have beards and fake relationships." Niall says.

"We have a little video that we want to show you. Liam, come on." Harry says. Liam runs on the stage, passing a smirk to Simon. 

"Sam, play clip 1." Liam says. The video starts laying. it was the day Harry and Louis signed the contract.

" _Hi harry, louis. take your seats." Simon says._

_"Do you know why you are?" Simon says again._

_"Simon get to the point." Harry growls._

_"if i were you Harry, i wouldn't think of getting mad. Look behind the both of you." They both look behind them, sing two men pointing guns at their heads._

the crowd gasps. 

_"now sign. if you don't," Simon points to Harry, "he gets shot." he points to Louis._

_"And if you don't," He points to Louis, "he gets shot." He points to Harry._

_"What is this about?" Harry asks carefuly._

_"read." Simon points to the papers. They both scan the papers, eyes widening when they are done._

_"NOW SIGN YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS!!" Simon shouts, making the both boys flinch._

_"Do it, or die." Simon shrugs._

_They both look at each other and nod, signing the papers. They didnt want the other to die. They decided that being in the closet was easier._

_"Now that wasn't easy was it? Get out and don't speak a word this to anyone. Your phones will be tracked. every text, every call, everything." Simon says as Harry and Louis get up and leave._

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Simon shouts.

"Mr. Simon Cowell, you are under arrest for forcing two people into the closet and attempted murder. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." Two cops put Simon's hands in handcuffs and pull him away. All of them breathe out. 

"Congrats." The boys whisper when Harry pulls them into a group hug.

"i love you. we made it." Harry whispers to Louis, eyes full of tears.

"i love you so much more." Louis jumps into Harry's arms as the crowd erupts in screams and tears. Louis won the X-Factor UK and walked out of the studio with a huge smile, the best boyfriend and the most amazing best friends he could ever ask for. 

When they got married 2 years later, their vows ended with the same sentence.

**THEY MADE IT.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
